1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection apparatus for parallel running generators, particularly to an apparatus for connecting generators to run in parallel.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a plurality of, e.g. two, generators are run or operated in parallel, a problem is encountered that if a plug connected with one of the generators disconnects, the output of the other generator appears at the terminals (blades) of the disconnected plug. To cope with this problem, it has been the practice to pre-equip the generators with dedicated parallel running sockets provided with insulating covers and to interconnect the sockets by means of a dedicated cable during parallel running.
Further, as taught by Japanese Patent No. 2,869,905, it is also known to deal with this problem by providing the apparatus having two plugs connectable with sockets of the two generators and one output socket connectable to the electrical load and by responding to disconnection of one of the plugs by breaking the connection between its ground terminal and a dedicated ground terminal so as to turn off the switch of a downstream relay, thereby preventing the output of the other generator from appearing at the terminals (blades) of the disconnected plug.